


Tokyo

by LavendurMochi (GoldenHero)



Series: Playlists and Songs as characters [1]
Category: August D (2016), Hope World (2018), Mono (2018), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: <3, (kinda), AAAA, August D is kind of an asshole but we love him, Guns, Hope is mentioned but doesn't show up in this part, M/M, RM not Namjoon, they're personified????, this was fun i actually love this premise, tw: guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 02:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/LavendurMochi
Summary: (for @rumisfortweet on Twitter <3)Mono is coming home after being in Japan for nearly a year to work on promotions for his newest album. He expects to just see his brother, not have a gun in his face when he comes home.





	Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa i really hope you like this <3 <3 (THIS ISN'T BETED AND IM RLLY TIRED BC OF SAT'S)

How long had it been since Mono had been home? Korea definitely wasn’t anything like Tokyo. Especially where he and his family lived, tucked away in a neighborhood in Ilsan where it was sunny and clear and beautiful. Tokyo was amazing, yes, but the lights, the sounds, the people, it was starting to become a little much. 

 

Yeah...Home was always better. He had been nearly all around the world, and still he felt like Ilsan was the most beautiful place in the world. 

 

RM had to be home by now, right? Mono hadn’t heard anything more about any tours or performances, since the rapper was just trying to lay low while being on a break, like any famous artist. 

 

Mono rolled his suitcase up the driveway to the house his brother and him shared. It was just as he had left it. Colored a dark grey with the door a bright white. There were flowers growing in the small beds by the front steps, all of them blooming and bright. 

 

It was a nice house, in a nice neighborhood, but something was different. There was a new car in the driveway. 

 

Maybe RM got a new car? He certainly had enough money now from releasing music over the years, but this?

 

This was a nice fucking car. Nicer that anything either of the brothers could have bought purely out of pocket. 

 

Mono hauled his suitcase up the front steps, fished his key out of his pocket and was just about to unlock the door when it swung open. A gun was in his face. 

 

“Who the fuck are you-” a gruff voice started to spit, then paused, “wait, Mono?” The gun lowered a bit, revealing a shorter looking man with short cropped blonde hair with piercing black eyes. He had a few scars on his face, and a fresh bandaid stretched across his nose. 

 

Mono, still reeling from the fact that his childhood home had someone with a fucking gun in it, dropped his suitcase and choked on his own tongue for a second. 

 

The man in the doorway snickered a little at his shock and turned his head to call into the house. 

 

“Babe! Your brother is here!” He yelled, stepping away from the doorway and stowing the gun in his pocket. 

 

“Mono?” RM’s voice yelled from somewhere in the house, snapping Mono out of his daze. He screamed, lurching away from the doorway and nearly tripping down the steps in his desperation to get away from the raving lunatic who had answered the door. 

 

“Shit-” the man gasped, grabbing Mono by his jacket and yanking him back towards the house, “be careful!”

 

“Babe?” RM called as he jogged to the doorway, seeing Mono being held by the man, “oh, shit,” he gasped, rushing forward and helping Mono to stand on his feet. 

 

“Shit, Mono, are you okay?” He asked, “I heard you scream-”

 

“He has a gun-” Mono gasped, grabbing RM by the arm and squeezing tightly and hiding behind his older brother. 

 

“Hey, hey,” RM said, turning and carefully fixing Mono’s hat on his head, “it’s okay! He would never hurt you intentionally,” he said. 

 

“But are you safe?” Mono hissed under his breath, “he held a gun up to my face!”

 

“He WHAT?!” RM whirled around, looking at August with wide eyes. The shorter man shrunk back, looking a little awkward under RM’s stare. 

 

“August, we talked about this,” RM said, his voice lower, “this is my brother! You can’t just go around sticking guns in people’s faces and expecting it to solve things-”

 

“He knows that I don’t mean it!” August snapped, leaning around RM to look at Mono, “right, little guy?”

 

“I’m not little,” Mono blurted, immediately afterwards feeling like an idiot. 

 

August snorted. Shaking his head. RM’s shoulders shook with laughter, and even when he cleared his throat to try and keep his chill. 

 

“Of course not,” August said, smirking a little as he looked back to RM. “Look, I’m sorry that I pointed a gun at your little brother’s face. Next time, I’ll try looking through the peephole.”

 

RM sighed, his shoulder slumping a little and shaking his head. “Fine, just,” he sighed again, turning to Mono and smiling awkwardly. 

 

“So,” he said, clapping his hands together, “you both got off to a wrong start, so how about we start over?” He smiled broadly, his dimples popping out. 

 

“Mono!” He yelled, spreading his arms in a hugging motion, “it’s great to see you! When did you get back from Tokyo?” He hugged Mono tightly, making his younger brother squeak. 

 

He pulled away, grabbing August by his arm and gently tugging him forward. “This is my new boyfriend, August!”

 

Mono smiled awkwardly at the man. Now they they were in a calmer situation, Mono could look at him clearly. 

 

August’s hair was bleached blonde, looking like it had been bleached multiple times and now was a bit crispy at the ends. There were two scars on his cheeks, raised up and paler than his skin, looking like they had been marked by a knife. His eyes were sharp at the ends and slightly downturned, and despite how dark they were, his expression was soft. 

 

“Hey,” August said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away a little, “I’m really sorry about the whole gun thing. This isn’t really the way that I wanted to meet you.” his cheeks went pink, looking more and more embarrassed as he rambled. 

 

“It’s okay,” Mono said, his lips spreading into a smile, “it’s nice to meet you, August-sii,” he bowed briefly. 

 

“You can call me Hyung,” August said, patting his arm and then turning to RM, “I’m heading out. Did you need anything from the store?” He asked.

 

RM pouted at him, “my dignity,” he mumbled. 

Mono snorted, hiding his laugh behind his hand. 

 

August fake pouted back at his boyfriend, and then grinned, “I’ll pick up some pocky for you, you big baby,” he said, kissing his boyfriend on his cheek. 

 

He turned to leave, patting Mono on the shoulder gently before he left, closing the door behind him with a slam. 

 

There was silence for a few seconds before the car outside started, and drove off. 

 

RM sighed, rubbing his face. “I’m sorry you had to meet August like this,” he said softly, “he usually isn’t like this-well, that’s a lie he’s always like this.”

 

“It’s okay!” Mono laughed, waving his hand, “he isn’t as nearly as bad as Hope is when he gets overprotective.”

 

“Hope?” RM asked, arching an eyebrow, “wait, did you get a boyfriend while I wasn’t looking?” 

 

“You did too!” Mono cried, but RM wasn’t listening. 

 

“My own brother!” He gasped, tossing his head back and touching the back of his hand to his forehead, “getting a boyfriend! Deflowered!” He wailed. 

 

Mono found himself laughing after a few moments, mimicking his brother until the elder smacked him in the arm. 

 

Yeah. Tokyo was amazing. It was beautiful and big and lovely, but it never beat the wonder and safety of home. 


End file.
